This invention generally relates to a system and method for using a single intelligence circuit in both a digital camera and printer, and is specifically concerned with the use of a single PC card to perform the primary data processing operations in both a digital camera and printer to simplify the structure of a camera/printer imaging system.
Techniques for simplifying the structure of components used in digital imaging systems to reduce manufacturing costs are known in the prior art. For example, in the camera system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,506,617, and assigned to the Eastman Kodak Company, a digital camera is provided as a module that attaches to the signal bus of a PC compatible computer. This system advantageously eliminates the need for a separate intelligence circuit to be incorporated within the camera itself, as the camera in this system includes a PC-compatible interface connector for mating with a bus extension connector on the computer. Digitized data is directly transmitted from the camera to the signal bus of the computer so that the intelligence circuits of the computer can be used to perform all image processing, storage, and display functions. The elimination of the camera intelligence circuit not only simplifies the circuit architecture, but substantially reduces camera manufacturing costs as the microprocessor used in such circuits costs between $20.00 and $40.00 depending upon the speed and operating abilities required.
While the camera-computer system disclosed in the ""617 patent represents a significant advance in the simplification of digital camera circuitry, its utility is limited since the digital camera must be continuously connected to the PC compatible computer during both the capturing and displaying of images.
Clearly, there is a need for a completely portable, untethered digital camera that is fully capable of recording images without its own dedicated and relatively expensive microprocessor. Ideally, such a camera could be used in conjunction with a relatively inexpensive thermal or ink-jet printer to produce hard copies of images in photographic form. Finally, it would be desirable if the circuit-simplifying design of the digital camera also allowed the circuitry of the printer to be similarly simplified so that even larger reductions in manufacturing costs could be realized.
Generally speaking, the invention is an electronic imaging system that utilizes a shared intelligence circuit to fulfill all of the aforementioned criteria. The system of the invention comprises first and second imaging components for capturing and rendering an image, respectively, each of which requires a primary intelligence circuit for operation, and an intelligence circuit that is detachably connectable to either of the imaging components during their operation. The system may, for example, comprise a camera having an imaging sensor for generating a stream of data representative of an image, a printer having a printhead for generating an image from a set of printer instructions, and a single intelligence circuit in the form of a PC card that is detachably connectable to either the camera or the printer for the operation of either. In the method of the invention, the intelligence circuit is first detachably connected to an image capturing component, which may be a camera, in order to convert data stream from an imaging sensor into stored image data. Next, the intelligence circuit is manually removed from the image capturing component, and detachably connected to the image rendering component, which may be a printer. The image rendering component in turn renders an image in accordance with instructions relayed from the intelligence circuit that are generated from the stored image data.
The use of a single intelligence circuit to operate both a camera and a printer of an imaging system advantageously simplifies the system by obviating the need for separate and largely redundant intelligence circuits presently used in both the camera and the printer, thereby reducing manufacturing costs. The use of a single intelligence circuit also enhances the overall reliability of the imaging system by reducing processing steps and component interfaces.
In the preferred embodiment, the intelligence circuit is a PC card having a liquid crystal display for displaying either a real-time or a stored image constructed from instructions generated by the microprocessor of the circuit. The PC card preferably includes manually operated controls for capturing, storing, erasing, and scrolling through images generated by the imaging sensor of the camera.
In one embodiment of the system, the intelligence circuit within the PC card not only stores data from the imaging sensor of the camera, but further includes stored camera and printer-model operating programs for both the camera and the printer that are specific to the particular model and make of the camera and printer. In an alternative embodiment, both the camera and the printer include their own individual stored operating programs in the form of EPROMs. The second embodiment of the system has the advantage of allowing the intelligence circuit to be more versatile, as it can be used in conjunction with a variety of different models of cameras and printers having different features and operational capacities, i.e., zoom lens capabilities, picture editing features, etc.